Icabod's Secrets
by LadySerenity
Summary: all of the secrets stories including ending


  
  
Sleepy Hollow: Secrets from the past   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the movie, but there are a few   
  
characters i made up.   
  
Notes to readers: Alot of people might not like my fnafiction but don't be too   
  
brutal it's my first fanfic.   
  
Notes about the city: Near the end of the movie and the end of the movie   
  
turned out different. . . Baltus Van Tassel did not die, Icabod, Katrina, and   
  
young young mister masbeth do not go to New York, they remain in Sleepy   
  
Hollow.   
  
  
* Van Tassel Mansion*   
  
"Constable Crane congratulations on defeating the Horseman"Christan Van   
  
Micheals   
  
"Thank you sir, but I really couldn't have done it without Katrina and Young   
  
Mr. Masbeth" Icabod pointed out   
  
  
*Meanwhile in the Tree of the Dead*   
  
"So Horseman what do you plan on doing to me" Lady Van Tassel asked   
  
"I do not know"horseman said dryly   
  
Lady Van Tassel looks at the Horseman who seems to be distracted at the   
  
moment.   
  
" You're thinking about Crane aren't you?"Lady Van Tassel asked smugly   
  
"yes, I have to know who he really is because Daredevil doesn't allow anyone   
  
but myself and two other to ride him" the horseman said ferociously   
  
"Who are the other two Horseman" Lady Van Tassel asked slyly"  
  
"My son and wife, they are the only two other people besides daredevil that I   
  
even remotely cared about" the Horseman said with almost a hint of remorse   
  
in his voice. The Horseman than walked over to another section of the tree.  
  
The ghost of icabod's mother appears before the Hoseman.  
  
"Oh Christian, my horseman, my love,do not see the answer to your question   
  
is right before your eyes,Counstable Icabod Crane is your son now fully   
  
grown"with that she disapeared  
  
"So the pale Icabod is my own flesh and blood, my son."the horseman said   
  
  
Van Tassel Mansion   
  
"Ah Crane,it appears I underestimated you and congratulations are in order.   
  
Well congradulations"Baltus van Tassel said   
  
"Thank You sir"Icabod said then Katrina walks in the room and hugs her   
  
father   
  
"Excuse me father but may I speak to Icabod alone please?"Katrina asked   
  
"Of coarse my dear I have things to attend to anyway, goodnight"Batus said   
  
and left the room   
  
Icabod looks over at Katrina .   
  
"You wished to speak with me Katrina?"Icabod asked coldly   
  
"Yes, I do. Why are you acting so cold Icabod? You've been acting like this   
  
since we first discovered the tree of the   
  
dead." Katrina said with a worried tone.   
  
"It's nothing , just memories resurfacing that's all,I going for a walk good   
  
night Katrina" Icabod said as he   
  
  
left the House   
  
In the woods  
  
"Why am I being like this,what's wrong with me?"Icabod asked himself   
  
The sound of heavy Hooves steps could be heard from behind him. When   
  
Icabod turned around the Horseman was   
  
  
there looking at down at Icabod from on top of his stallion, Daredevil.   
  
"Horseman!" Icabod exclaimed   
  
"So you are the man who returned me my head to me"Horseman   
  
"Yes I am and I would like to know why aren't you in hell where you   
  
belong?"Icabod asked   
  
"Because there are so many more more people to kill,Icabod Crane"the   
  
horseman states smugly   
  
"Go away Horseman leave the citizens of Sleepy Hollow or else!"Icabod   
  
demanded   
  
"Or else what " Icabod asked sarcastically. The horseman looked at Icabod   
  
and smiled with his demonic eyes   
  
gleaming and his sharp teeth showing. The Horseman looked at him and   
  
drew his sword and pierced through   
  
Icabod's stomach and then pulled it out.   
  
"Oh my god that hurt!"Icabod said as he collapsed on the ground. Then the   
  
horseman dismounted from Daredevil   
  
picks up Icabod and mounts Daredevil and he, daredevil and Icabod headed   
  
to the tree of the dead.   
  
Inside the tree of Dead   
  
"Oh my…Where am I?"Icabod asked   
  
"You are in the Tree of the Dead,boy" the Horseman said   
  
"Let me leave this evil place at once Horseman!"Icabod demanded   
  
"No you can't pale child," the Horseman said   
  
" I'm no child sir I am 24…" Icabod stated but his mind stated to wander   
  
because the pain and the cold blood started   
  
coming from the wound the horseman gave him. Icabod then 'passed' out.   
  
  
Dream flashblack  
  
  
"Icabod come say goodbyr to your father"icabod's mom said with a   
  
smile.Icabod as a child runs towards a   
  
tall, pale   
  
man clad inblack about to mount a large black stallion.  
'  
Da,Da I'll miss you when your gone"young icabos says sadely   
  
"I will miss you too pale child"the man in black said as he ruffed Icabod's hair.  
  
Icabod looks up at the man smiles and says"Da,when i grow up I'm going to be just like you"the yound   
  
Icabod stated   
  
happily.  
  
The tall man man mounts his large black stallion and looks down at Icabod.The man smiles at him,his teeth   
  
as shrp   
  
as knives and his eyes blue and as bright as a violent storm.  
  
dream ends and Icabod begins to wake up.  
  
Icabod then began to wake up slowly and cautiusly opening his eyes because   
  
he began to remember where   
  
he was. Icabod   
  
lad still trying to figure out his dream.  
  
Icabod's thoughts to himself- The horseman couldnt be my father,could he?   
  
I do seem to remember him   
  
though and   
  
a bit about his uummm 'occupation' and do remember that armor I do seem   
  
to remember a man that looked   
  
exactly like the horseman and i vegly recall calling him Da I guess it is true .I   
  
guess I have to except the fact   
  
that   
  
the horseman is my father.  
  
Icabod woke up all the way and and sat up and was facing Lady Van Tassel   
  
who was chained to the wall of   
  
the tree of the dead.   
  
"So Crane it looks like we're stuck in hell together"lady van Tassel said evily  
  
"You are dead I for one am not   
  
"Your dead I for one Lady Van Tassel am not"Icabod stated  
  
"Ha! you are so naive Crane, do you really think you would live that   
  
long with a wound like that   
  
wouldn't kill you then you are dead wrong" Lady Van Tassel says in here   
  
matter of fact tone  
  
Icabod then looked at his blood soaked stomach  
  
Lady Van Tassel then gets up and looked at Icabod  
  
"Though of coarse he made sure that you died in the tree of the dead so   
  
you can come back to life   
  
, but on thing stumps me is how you manged to survive in the tree as   
  
long as you had only some one with   
  
magic tainted im there blood could have done it"Lady Van Tassel said  
  
Icabod looked up at Lady Van Tassel and wanted to get up at destroy   
  
her but he desided to her.  
  
"My mother was a witch but she good and was a child of nature not a   
  
black witch like you" Icabod said  
  
"And your father who might he be?"Lady Van Tassel asked smuggly  
  
"Who my father is is none of your you black witch!" Icabod snapped   
  
Lady Van Tassel backed away from Icabod she could see Icabod's   
  
eyes   
  
darken to a demonic black and he was giving her the same evil look the   
  
Horseman gave her many times before  
  
The Horseman then enters the room of the tree that contained   
  
icabod and Lady Van Tassel.  
  
  
  
  
"Black witch if you must know who Icabod's father is it's me" the  
  
Horseman said   
  
"So that's why you brought Icabod here I should have known."  
  
Lady Van Tassel said smuggly(is that a word)  
  
The Horseman walks to Icabod with a pile of black garments and   
  
black boots in   
  
his hands.  
  
"Put these on pale child"The horseman demanded as he handed   
  
Icabod the clothes.  
  
Icabod was about to object to the Horseman's demands but   
  
something in him told him not to. So he nodded , and took the clothes   
  
from the Horseman,his father, and then got dressed in the black   
  
clothes and black knee high boots.  
  
After Icabod was done getting dressed he went to the room that   
  
now contained the Horseman.  
  
The Horseman then looked up at Icabod and nodded his head in   
  
approval.  
  
"It's time you take up a more suitable occupation for one   
  
of your bloodline,Pale child."the Horseman  
  
"I will not harm anyone, for you or anyone else"Icabod   
  
stated  
  
"Yes you will, I know you want to, you can probably feel the   
  
lust for carniage building inside you as we speak." the Horseman said   
  
with a smile.But Icabod doesn't answer he just looks down at his feet.   
  
  
  
  
*Van Tassel Mansion 2 weeks later*   
  
"Oh Father where could Icabod be it has already been two weeks, I   
  
believe he is still in Sleep Hollow because his things are still here"Katrina   
  
said   
  
as she cried on her father's shoulder. "Don't worry my daughter I'm sure   
  
Counstable Crane is just fine" Baltus Van Tassel said as he looked down at   
  
his daughter who had tears of worry filling in her eyes.  
  
"But if you like will form a larger search party and won't stop till   
  
Icabod is found." Baltus said as he hugged his daughter  
  
"Thank you father" Katrina said happily  
  
  
*Outside*  
  
" Icabod! Icabod where are you Icabod"Katrina cried out  
  
"Katrina I think you should come in now it's getting late,let the men continue   
  
the search and we'll tell you if we find him" Baltus said  
  
"Alright father I will go in and rest for awhile" Katrina said as she   
  
walked into the house.   
  
*Inside the tree of the dead*  
  
" I will not help you murder the citizens of Sleepy Hollow, what have   
  
they ever done to you?' Icacabod asked demandingly(i'm not sure if it's a   
  
word)  
  
"Murdered me! For doing my job and they must pay !"The Horseman   
  
exclaimes angrily(not sure if it's a word sorry ^_^)  
  
"I never thought about it like that"Icabod whispered  
  
"You know that your mother would have never been killed if they   
  
hadn't killed me, and she would never have been forced to marry that ,as you   
  
put it that 'Bible Tyrant' " The Horseman stated in an angry as a matter of   
  
fact tone.   
  
Icabod looked at the Horseman.   
  
The Horseman then looked diectly into Icabod's eyes and noted   
  
they were now a demonic black like they were before when Lady Van Tassel   
  
angered him.  
  
"Now it's time for revenge,come my son"The Horseman said and   
  
Icabod nodded and followed the Horseman. Then they both mounted   
  
daredevil and headed towards the Van Tassel Mansion.   
  
  
  
*One day later at Van Tassel Mansion*  
  
  
  
Baltus Van Tassel, Christan Van Micheals,Rena Van Gavious, Joshua   
  
Van Matthews, and Katrina Van Tassel gather in Vna Tassel Mansion to   
  
discuss the on going search for Icabod.  
  
"What do you believe happened to counstable Crane,Baltus" Rena   
  
Asked  
  
"He probably snuck back to New York and hiding under his bed"   
  
Joshua said sarcastically  
  
"Icabod not do do that he is the bravist man I ever met ,I didn't see   
  
you out there facing the Horseman!" Katrina exlaimed angryily  
  
  
Baltus walked over to his daughter and and embraced her tightly to try   
  
and comfort her. Suddenly a pair of foot steps could be heard form behind   
  
them. They turn around to see who was there. It was the Horseman.  
  
The group didn't waste much time and began to run toward the library.(So   
  
typically stupid of them to run somewhere they have no chance of escaping   
  
from.)  
  
"I thought he was gone for good, how did he return"Rena said as she  
  
was panting for breath as they were running toward the library.  
  
"I don't know but lets get in the library and bolt the ...door" Baltus  
  
panted.  
  
*In the library*  
  
"Quick bolt the door" Joshua yelled  
  
All the sudden they heard a voice coming from the darkness of the library.  
  
"Oh yes do bolt the door we all know the Horseman won't be   
  
able to get in now"the voice said sarcastically.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my home"Baltus asked with   
  
fear in his voice.  
  
"Why Mr. Van Tassel I am a welcomed guest of yours"the figure in   
  
says and stands up from the couch lights a candle and turns around and   
  
everyone sees who the voice belongs to.  
  
"Oh my god Icabod!" Katrina exclaimed as she runs over to   
  
" Hello Katrina my love." Icabod said as he pulled her close to him and gave   
  
her deep passionate kiss.  
  
"Icabod where have you been?"Baltus asked  
  
But Icabod didn't answer,He just kissed Katrina again only more passionately   
  
then before.  
  
"Icabod your skin is so cold,what happened?"Katrina asked  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Yes, Mr Crane you look paler than usual" christan van micheals said   
  
with a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
"Yes crane what happaned too you?"Joshua Van Matthews asked as   
  
he moved closer to Icabod.  
  
Icabod ignores him and talks to Katrina  
  
"Katrina I afraid you must leave now I don't want anyhing to happen to   
  
you me love"Icabod demaned softly  
  
"No Icabod I want to stay"Katrina said   
  
Icabod loses his temper  
  
"KATRINA YOU WILL LEAVE NOW OR ELSE I WILL NOT BE   
  
RESPONSABLE FOR MY ACTIONS AND don't worry about the   
  
Horseman he won't harm you."Icabod said  
  
"But Icabod..."Katrina stuttered  
  
"GO NOW!"Icabod Demanded and his eyes once more became a demonic   
  
black.  
  
Katrina looked at him was horrified, she was ton speak but was   
  
interrupted by the Horseman breaking down the door and then entering the   
  
room.The Horseman had his ax in his left hand and his unshethed sword in   
  
his right. He then tosses the sword to Icabod who catches it with out a   
  
problem.Icabod then looks at the sword and says  
  
"Well Mr.Van Matthews you see my problem is you" Icabod   
  
states as he plunges the sword in Joshua's stomach and then pulls it out as   
  
Icabod pulls the sword out blood flies everywhere including the Katrina.   
  
Katrina looks at Icabod with horror after witnessing the events that just took   
  
place. Katrina looks at Icabod again and runs out of the library and then out   
  
of the Mansion and to her surprise she was not stopped by Icabod or the   
  
Horseman.  
  
"Counstable Crane why are you in league with the Horseman?"Baltus   
  
asked with fear in his voice.  
  
"Yes Crane explain yourself"Christan Van Micheals said while in a   
  
protecting embrace with Rena Van Gavious.  
  
Icabod gave them a cold evil grin and replyed  
  
"Well you see the Horseman is my father and well we want revenge for   
  
all the wrongs down to us"  
  
"What wrongs have we of Sleepy Hollow done?" Van Micheals   
  
asked  
  
"Only your direct familes the Van Tassels',van Gavious', Van   
  
Matthews,and the Van Micheals'."Replyed the Horseman  
  
"Why what have we done?" Christan asked  
  
"You destroyed me for doing my job and because I was not there to protect   
  
my wife she was forced to marry a hypicritical bible tyrant and was later   
  
killed by that same man and is the one who made my son afraid to be who he   
  
really is."The Horseman stated angrily  
  
At that moment the Horseman and his son lunged toward the small group of   
  
people. Within the hour they were all dead and the Horseman had four new   
  
heads to add to his collection.  
  
After they were done in the mansion they left and went back to the tree   
  
of the Dead .  
  
And to this day they still haunt the western woods looking for a few   
  
more heads to add to there collection.  
  
  
  
  
WHAT YOUR HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111  
  
The End????????? 


End file.
